


[Podfic] Closure

by hoc_voluerunt, Vertiga



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF John, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Post Reichenbach, Return, fem!Moran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoc_voluerunt/pseuds/hoc_voluerunt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vertiga/pseuds/Vertiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Closure by Hoc_voluerunt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>“I couldn’t do it, Sherlock. I hate you, I’d kill you myself, but – I can’t go through that again. I just can’t.”</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Sherlock comes back from the dead with an assassin on his heels, it'll take all he and John have to finally bring down the last of Moriarty's network. But the road to forgiveness is long and painful, and when two ex-soldiers wage a vendetta around a consulting detective, it can only ever end in catastrophe. All Sherlock wants is his best friend back -- but if they're not careful, they may not live long enough to let it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Closure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Closure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/706451) by [hoc_voluerunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoc_voluerunt/pseuds/hoc_voluerunt). 



MP3 file stream and download available [from box. ](https://www.box.com/s/qk4oijj8yk82av9zg9cx)


End file.
